The Demon Armor
Incursio is one of the Artificial Sacred Gear made by Azazel while having the power of the Infinite Dragon Goddess, Ophis resting within side. Also having another Dragon resting within side the Sacred Gear and that has been said to over anything that is its path. History While being made from the fersh of a dragon and having the power of Ophis. It has been told and show this Sacred Gear is something not be taking liky of. How was the Sacred Gear made have been told, but kept hidded until it was ready to tell. To gain the power of Ophis was not given untill the first user try it out and it was said that she did for her ideas to make a stronger mate for herself. Power and Abilities Due to its origins as the Dragon Tyrant and having the power of Ophis with inside of the Sacred Gear, Incursio possesses an aptitude for adaptation and evolution. Aside from its standard capabilities, it continues to evolve as the result of battles against several opponents, gaining new forms and abilities as time goes on. Balance Breaker or the First Evolved 14 - 1.gif|Waking the Dragon Incursio evolve form.jpg|Second Form Evolved_Neuntote.png|Useing Third Evloved form to the max|link=Armor|linktext=Dragon armor Third form tatsumi_incursio_v2___akame_ga_kill_by_ellixsir-d89d7bn.jpg|Final Form (Still in works) Is first class of the dragons’ full power and thus making a full body-armor, Incursio has a near-indestructible defense with the only thing able to pierce it being other human made Sacred Gear. The armor also greatly enhances the user's physical abilities such as speed, strength and agility. When using Balance Breaker, Shirou can wield a long spear or halberd-like weapon called "Neuntote", which can cut through anything with ease. Adaptation and Evolution Its ability to evolve is also shown on several occasions. Once Shirou inherited Incursio, the Sacred Gear went through an evolution to adapt to his fighting style and to exceed its previous limitations. The armor that enveloped him was noticeably less bulky than it was previously to fit his agile form. Shirou can feel Ophis's power running through his vines and sense that the armor, after its evolution, has new abilities that he had yet to discover. One example is the ability for Incursio to manifest the head of the Tyrant from any point on the armor to deflect bladed weapons, protecting the user from an otherwise decapitating blow. Second Evolved and Third Evolved These form has a big drawback, is an imminent threat for those users who managed to draw out the second evolution. To be revived, that the inner dragon mixed with a Dragon goddess power starts to overpower the user and transforms into its former dragon form with whatever traits the user decided to have. Is has been pointed out that Shirou has not reach towards the second or third evolution yet. The ability for the user to do in Balance Break form is the ability to turn the user invisible for a certain amount of time, depending on the skill of the user. As bit, side note, there is a weakness of the invisibility is that while it masks the user visually from the naked eye, it does not hide their "presence", allowing skilled opponents (like Kuroka) to sense the user despite the invisibility. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:BlueDragonEmperor